


Study Break

by tornyourdress



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Quiet moment between Abby and Neela.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Neela Rasgotra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Study Break

Studying gives her a headache. It’s the way the words are laid out on the page, so abstract and so far removed from the physical reality of it all. She could do all of this if it was practical, if it was happening in front of her instead of in text format, but having to read and memorise and regurgitate – it’s not how she learns. It’s stressing her out. Ergo, headache. 

Abby puts the book down and brings her fingers up to her temples. Neela looks over, places her own book on the floor, and moves behind her. Her fingers move over Abby’s shoulders, neck, and finally the pressure points on either side of her face. Firm, capable hands. 

Neela has the hands of a doctor though she doubts her own ability at the practical side of things. It’s not fair, Abby thinks as her headache is massaged away, that someone can be good at everything. A kiss on the back of her neck, and a light brush against her lips before Neela settles back into her position on the floor. 

It’s back to the books again.


End file.
